


Chocolate Love

by the_chimaera3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Costumes, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, M/M, Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chimaera3/pseuds/the_chimaera3
Summary: Evento de pascuas de la pagina Starker Paradise.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Chocolate Love

**Author's Note:**

> jeje espero les guste, van a encontrar conejos, huevos y sexo

Aquel dia de pascuas Peter había planeado un juego para los demás en el complejo, pintó con dulces de distintos colores para cada uno de los héroes. Dorado para Thor, Verde para Bruce, negro para Nat, y asi. Se emocionaba pintándolos y decorándolos con adornos. Le emocionaba aquella festividad desde que era un niño y disfrutaba comiendo chocolate. Pero por supuesto que parte del juego era buscar dichos huevos, y había que esconderlos. Es por eso que le pidió ayuda a Tony.

\- ¿Ya te pusiste el disfraz que alquilé? – pregunto el muchacho desde la cocina, y allí oyó pisadas. Volteó a verlo, y no pudo contener una carcajada.

Tony se encontraba frente a él con una botarga de conejo, con orejas, patas y hasta cola. Lo miraba con fastidio, mientras Peter reía y reía. Se acercó limpiándose las lágrimas al hombre.

\- Sigue riéndote, mocoso – le espetó cruzándose de brazos – Pero aun así soy el más sexy de la mansión Playboy.

\- N-No lo dudo – exclamó Peter entre jadeos y risas, para luego rodear la cintura de Tony con sus brazos - ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo te llevaría a la madriguera…

\- ¿Ah, si?

Peter besó sus labios, para luego alejarse de él y darle la canasta.

\- Pero primero, ve a esconder los huevos y por la noche te daré el tuyo en la boca. Ahora ve.

Tony lo miró con una ceja arqueada y se fue, oyendo las risas de Peter de fondo .

El día había terminado, luego de varias búsquedas de huevos y risas, cada uno tenía el suyo. Todos menos Tony, el cual aún tenía la promesa del chico en su mente. Se puso su bata color carmesí y fue hasta el cuarto, en donde Peter lo estaría esperando.

Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con una grata sorpresa: Peter sentado en la cama de brazos cruzados, solo llevaba puesto unos shorts cortos, un top de encaje, un choker con moño y unas orejas de conejo. Parecía sacado directamente de una revista pornográfica, o de sus mejores sueños húmedos.

\- Felices pascuas…

El hombre se acercó riendo.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

\- Pues… digamos que encontré tus Playboys viejas y me inspiré.

Tony rio de lado, recordando los viejos tiempos cuando compraba ese tipo de revistas a espaldas de sus padres y se quedaba horas en su cuarto “apreciándolas”

\- Esas son de cuando tenía tu edad.

\- Pero ¿No te gusta cómo me veo? Vamos, Tu puedes ser mi Hugh Hefner. Ya tienes la bata puesta y todo.

El hombre contesto tomándolo de las caderas y acercándolo para un beso. Peter gimió en su boca y se dejó llevar a la cama, adonde lo acostaron. Se alejó un momento para sacar un huevo de chocolate de la mesa y lo partió al medio, para darle la mitad a Tony en la boca. Este mordió para probarlo y gimió de gusto.

\- Delicioso…

\- Gracias, lo guarde especialmente para ti.

Tony lo besó en los labios para compartir aquel dulce sabor.

\- Y ahora… vamos a lo importante, puedo saltar sobre ti, si quieres… - le propuso en voz baja y acercándose a su rostro mientras le tocaba la entrepierna por sobre el pantalón.

\- Luego veremos eso – contestó Tony, sonriendo – Ahora necesito que te des vuelta ¿Si?

Peter obedeció, arqueando su espalda y mostrando sus muslos, Tony besó su hombro y poco a poco comenzó a retirar aquellos ajustados shorts para deleitarse con el joven de una vez por todas. Sonrió al encontrarse con un plug de cola de conejo entre sus muslos.

\- Era parte del disfraz – le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Le dio una rápida nalgada y lo retiró con cuidado, para acariciar la dulce entrada ya dilatada. Hoy si que se divertiría con su pequeño…


End file.
